mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunshower Raindrops/Gallery/Seasons 3-4
Season three One Bad Apple Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Wonderbolts Academy Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah!' S3E07.png Pegasi talking S3E07.png Pegasi stands straight S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes, ma'am' 2 S3E07.png Spitfire 'You don't' S3E07.png Spitfire walking past the pegasi S3E07.png Spitfire 'All of you!' S3E07.png Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust flying S3E07.png Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Lightning Dust, Raindrops and Cloudchaser listening to Spitfire S3E7.png Lightning Dust standing proud S3E07.png Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Spitfire telling pink pegasus to go first S3E7.png Spitfire shouts at the pink Pegasus S3E07.png Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png Pegasi's eyes rolling around S3E07.png Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png Meadow Flower being dragged away S3E7.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Other pegasi feeling dizzy S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning sees Raindrops S3E07.png The other pegasi hearing Spitfire S3E07.png Everypony checking the list S3E7.png Rainbow Dash rough excuse me S3E7.png Rainbow Dash disbelief S3E7.png Rainbow Dash frowning S3E7.png Rainbow Dash & partner S3E7.png Rainbow Dash forced smile S3E7.png Pegasi before flag hunt S3E7.png Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png A pony holds up the blue team flag S3E07.png Teams say wahoo S3E07.png Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Thunderlane directing S3E07.png The trainees flying away S3E07.png Sunshower Raindrops gets launched away S3E07.png Rainbow Dash hearing woes S3E7.png Lightning Dust our chance S3E7.png Six pegasus pile-up S3E7.png Standing by S3E07.png Begin Test 5 S3E07.png Scramble S3E07.png Lift off S3E07.png Split up S3E07.png Bustin 4 S3E07.png Bustin 5 S3E07.png The other teams cloud busting S3E7.png Shocked Cadets S3E07.png Don't forget the package S3E07.png Awesome performance there Rainbow Dash S3E07.png Disapproval of Lightning Dust S3E07.png Lightning Dust yeah S3E7.png Lightning Dust 'Big deal' S3E07.png Lightning Dust right S3E7.png Lightning thinks that everything is alright S3E07.png We did great out there right S3E07.png Rainbow Dash talks to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Rainbow Dash talks to Lightning Dust about her attitude S3E07.png Rainbow Dash tries reasoning 2 S3E07.png|Sunshower Raindrops agrees with Rainbow Dash. Lightning Dust making a stand for herself S3E07.png Lightning Dust after all S3E7.png Lightning Dust pointing at Rainbow Dash S3E07.png A New Beginning as Cadet Leader S3E07.png Cadets salute Rainbow Dash S3E7.png Into the wild blue yonder S3E07.png Spike at Your Service Spike running after balloon S03E09.png Magical Mystery Cure Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Season four Flight to the Finish Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png Rainbow Falls Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies looking around corner S4E12.png Crowd of ponies "no other pony like her" S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese "Epic?" S4E12.png Rainbow high-hoofs Cheese S4E12.png Rainbow 'no offense, Pinkie' S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Rainbow nervous S4E12.png Rainbow 'What could be better' S4E12.png Rainbow grinning S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese and ponies staring at Pinkie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies confused S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rarity's coat is too bright S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies clapping S4E19.png Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Silver Shill dancing while singing S4E20.png Silver Shill walking out of the tent S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The audience impressed S4E20.png Ponies watching performance S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Audience cheering S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Twilight noticed by other ponies S4E22.png Twilight underneath her own wings at the exchange S4E22.png Crystal chalice cracks in Rainbow's hooves S4E22.png Crystal chalice breaks in Rainbow's hooves S4E22.png Fluttershy notices Stellar Eclipse's sign S4E22.png Rainbow reads Stellar Eclipse's sign S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse standing in line S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "the Exchange ends at sundown!" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash getting an idea S4E22.png Sunshower Raindrops and Cloud Kicker with paper bags S4E22.png Bear call falls out of sight S4E22.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie watching aerial relay S4E24.png Pinkie spilling popcorn on other spectators S4E24.png Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie cheering S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 1 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Rarity and AJ shocked, Pinkie pleased S4E24.png Pinkie "it all comes down to this one event?!" S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png Celestia and Luna flying up to ice cloud S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png |index}}